


ПРИРОДА ЛЮБВИ

by LazyRay



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Infidelity, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-30
Updated: 2014-03-30
Packaged: 2018-01-17 14:04:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1390522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazyRay/pseuds/LazyRay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Рой захлопнул за собой дверь ванной и включил воду. Будь проклята невозможность забыть эту любовь! Будь проклята эта способность любить, как-то сохранившаяся в нем! Будь прокляты его чувства, и нынешние и прошлые, потому что один возлюбленный еще слишком молод, чтобы принять их, а второй – слишком женат!</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	ПРИРОДА ЛЮБВИ

\- Природа любви такова...   
  
\- Ох, нет... – Рой уронил голову на стол с легким стуком.  
  
Когда Маэс выпивал, его тянуло философствовать. Когда он выпивал много, он смотрел на Роя мягким ласковым взглядом и говорил, какой он хороший. Когда он напивался до чертиков... ну, это бывало редко. При всей его идиотичности Хьюз доверял очень ограниченному числу людей, в компании которых мог бы позволить себе так расслабиться. Одним из этих немногих «счастливцев» и был Рой, которому пить практически не позволялось. Если Огненный Алхимик перестанет отдавать себе отчет в своих действиях... количество жертв будет непредсказуемым. А остановить его будет очень непросто. А пить без перчаток, при его-то положении и количестве врагов... лучше вовсе воздержаться. Приходилось воздерживаться, хотя это не означало, что он не может просто составить компанию. Поэтому иногда ему приходилось брать на себя тяжкую ношу ответственности за друга. Иногда эта тяжкая ноша ответственности превращалась в тяжкий груз на плечах, когда ему приходилось тащить домой очень нетрезвого друга. Но это он готов был стерпеть. Главное не дать Маэсу допиться до...  
  
\- ... что в любовных отношениях всегда - один любит, другой всего лишь позволяет любить себя.  
  
... до такого состояния, как сейчас. Пьяный ли, трезвый ли, Маэс всегда видел Роя насквозь. Но лишь выпив, он позволял себе сказать такое, что, как он не мог не знать трезвый, очень больно ранило его друга.  
  
Поэтому Рой даже не вздрогнул, лишь тихо вздохнул, по-прежнему не поднимая головы, пряча лицо. К счастью, Маэс потом почти ничего не помнил.   
  
Его затылка коснулась теплая рука, взъерошила волосы.   
  
\- Маэс, - пробормотал Рой.  
  
Он должен был добавить: «Не надо». Они договорились остановиться, когда в жизни Маэса появилась Грейс; они строго придерживались этого правила, и со временем у Роя даже стало получаться верить, что это к лучшему. Но он не мог не наслаждаться прикосновением. Взглядом. Улыбкой.  
  
«Один любит, другой всего лишь позволяет любить себя».  
  
Или уже не позволяет, когда проходит время.  
  
Рука мягко сползла с затылка на шею, коснулась полоски кожи между жестким воротником и короткими волосами. Рой вздрогнул. Даже несмотря на годы, несмотря на запреты, несмотря на понимание, что от этого будет только хуже, даже несмотря на новое чувство, он не смог бы отказаться от этого прикосновения. Даже если Хьюз не вспомнит о нем завтра.   
  
Теплые шершавые пальцы под воротник... Рой вздрогнул и выпрямился: не здесь же!  
  
\- Кажется, тебе пора домой, - пробормотал он.  
  
\- Рой, Рой, - покачал головой Маэс, - какая жалость, что ты не пьешь!  
  
\- Тогда тебе пришлось бы хлестать одну воду, - бросил Рой, вставая. – Идем.  
  
\- Какая жалость, - повторил Маэс, с трудом поднимаясь. – Нам нужен третий.  
  
Рой едва не расхохотался. Похихикивая под нос, он подхватил друга под руку и потащил прочь из бара.  
  
\- Нам нужен кто-то еще, кому ты мог бы доверять. В чьем обществе ты мог бы позволить себе напиться. Кто был бы алхимиком, чтобы твоя паранойя успокоилась. И кто был бы трезвенником.  
  
\- Конечно, - бормотал Рой, почти не слушая; они выбрались из бара.  
  
\- Или он мог бы быть слишком молод, чтобы пить.  
  
\- Еще слово и я уроню тебя в лужу! – предупредил Рой.  
  
\- Вот, - огорчился Хьюз, - я ему как лучше...  
  
\- Как лучше? – пропыхтел Мустанг, поднимая руку перед приближающейся машиной. – Да я в жизни не сниму перчаток в его обществе!  
  
Машина остановилась. Рой затолкал неохотно повинующегося друга на заднее сиденье и сел рядом. Сказал адрес. Устало откинулся на спинку сиденья.  
  
\- Грейс знает, где ты?   
  
\- Я сказал, что задержусь сегодня. Куда ты меня везешь?  
  
\- К себе. Не могу же я позволить тебе заявиться домой в таком виде.  
  
Машина повернула. Маэс неуклюже упал на Роя, прижав его к дверце.  
  
\- Надо же было так наклюкаться, - заворчал тот, отталкивая навалившуюся тушку и пытаясь подняться.  
  
Прикосновение губ к щеке заставило его замереть и вытаращиться. В машине было темно, но не догадаться о намерениях Маэса было сложно. Две руки упирались в грудь, принуждая оставаться на месте, губы опять скользнули по щеке, нащупывая рот.   
  
Словно девять лет назад. Словно как тогда, и они снова как два молодых глупых щенка возятся на узком сиденье машины, и торопливые неумелые еще губы покрывают его лицо короткими поцелуями и, наконец, припадают к его губам, и плевать, где они и что подумает человек за рулем...  
  
Рой охнул в поцелуй, приоткрывая губы под напором Маэса, выгибаясь, насколько возможно, вверх, ближе к его телу. Руки оказались неудобно зажаты между ними, и никакой возможности обнять, прижать еще теснее к себе.  
  
Маэс поднял голову, заставив Роя невольно потянуться вверх, за ускользающими губами любимого. Но цепочка жарких поцелуев принудила его снова уронить голову назад, отворачиваясь, подставляя шею и пылающее ухо. А потом одна из удерживающих его рук скользнула ниже, и Рой тихо вскрикнул.  
  
\- Приехали, - крикнул таксист, с любопытством пялясь в зеркало заднего обзора.   
  
Маэс словно не услышал. Он выцеловывал левое ухо Роя...  
  
\- Маэс, - прошептал Рой.  
  
... поглаживал его живот через слои одежды...  
  
\- Маэс.  
  
... сдвинул руку еще ниже...  
  
\- Черт! Маэс, хватит!  
  
Маэс обиженно отодвинулся. Рой оттолкнул его и, нашарив ручку, выбрался из машины. Маэс, что-то бурча, полез следом через ту же дверь. Пока Рой расплачивался с шофером (стараясь не склоняться ближе, чтобы его не могли узнать при встрече), Маэс умудрился выгрузиться из машины и стоял рядом, пошатываясь. По крайней мере, он никого не домогался. Подавив невольное сожаление по этому поводу («это к лучшему!»), Рой повел его в дом.  
  
Но едва он закрыл дверь, две сильные руки схватили его и крепко приложили о стенку. Не успел он вздохнуть, как Маэс уже прижимался к нему всем телом, целуя жадно, яростно и совсем не похоже на себя.  
  
«Да что с тобой сегодня?» - думал Рой, поднимая руки, обнимая. Он не хотел, не мог отказать этому человеку. Не тогда, ни сейчас. Может быть, никогда. Маэс потянул его на пол.  
  
\- Где твое терпение? – тихо рассмеялся Рой, но смех закончился стоном: Маэс наконец-то расстегнул его брюки...  
  
  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
Утро приветствовало его ярким светом сквозь распахнутые занавески – прямо в лицо; легкой ломотой и приятной усталостью во всем теле... и пустотой в постели рядом. Рой протянул руку и погладил простыню – место было еще теплым. Маэс опять умудрился выскользнуть из его постели незаметно. Рой зажмурился и откинулся на спину, закрыв лицо локтем. Наверное, проснулся утром и понял, что натворил вчера. И ушел. Рой, конечно, сможет сделать вид, что ничего не было...  
  
\- Засоня.  
  
Рой мигом сел на постели, остолбенело уставившись на Маэса. Тот стоял на пороге в одном полотенце вокруг бедер и улыбался.   
  
\- Я думал... – начал Рой.  
  
\- Что я ушел, конечно.  
  
Хьюз прошел в комнату и сел на постель. Он все еще улыбался. Это слишком хорошо, размышлял Рой, искоса поглядывая на любовника. Не ужасается вчерашнему, не сбегает тихо, даже не пытается извиниться. Совсем как раньше. До Грейс. И совершенно невероятно.  
  
\- Я был так пьян вчера, - сказал Маэс.  
  
Ах, вот оно. Рой кивнул и отвел взгляд. Рука коснулась его подбородка, заставляя смотреть в глаза.  
  
\- Я хотел попросить прощения, - прошептал Маэс.  
  
\- Не надо, - Рой попытался высвободиться, его не пустили.  
  
\- Я не был слишком... груб?  
  
На самом деле был, но Рой не собирался признаваться в этом и, упрямо сжав губы, покачал головой. Маэс только хихикнул.  
  
\- Как будто ты можешь что-то скрыть от меня, - вздохнул он.  
  
С этими словами он толкнул Роя назад, опрокидывая его на спину, и склонился над ним.  
  
\- И все же я хочу получить прощение, - сказал он и опустил голову ниже, припадая к губам.  
  
Как будто Рой мог сказать ему «нет». Тем более, когда его так просили. Он мог только сладострастно вздыхать, когда Маэс, лишь скользнув по губам, припал к его шее. Рой запустил пальцы в короткие волосы друга, взъерошил, дернул легонько за прядку. На это ему ответили весьма чувствительным укусом за ухо. Рой дернулся от неожиданности, зашипел, и, обняв Маэса, резко перевернулся, оказавшись сверху. Маэс только ухмылялся.   
  
\- Ах, вот как, - Рой сузил глаза до узких щелочек в предвкушении.  
  
Пронзительный визг телефона заставил их вздрогнуть. Рой нахмурился и встал ответить, уже собранный и насторожившийся: домой, да еще в его выходной день, ему звонили только при чрезвычайных ситуациях. Уже поднимая трубку, он понадеялся, что эта проблема, какой бы она ни была, не имеет отношения к Эдварду... к братьям Элрикам. Он не был готов решать такие сложности этим утром.  
  
\- Мустанг, - бросил он в трубку, краем глаза наблюдая за лениво потягивающимся на его постели Маэсом; ему не терпелось вернуться в объятия любовника.   
  
\- Рой? – этот голос он узнал бы из тысячи.  
  
\- Да, - ответил он, послушал немного. – Да, он здесь.   
  
Маэс, исподтишка наблюдавший за ним, тоже нахмурился и сел на кровати. Рой еще раз кратко повторил «да» и шагнул к Маэсу, протягивая ему трубку.  
  
\- Грейс, - коротко сказал он, отвернулся и ушел в ванную.  
  
Может быть, горячая вода смоет эту внезапную горечь?  
  
Он старался не слушать, выходя из комнаты, голос Маэса, он не хотел знать, звучала ли тревога в голосе Маэса или вздох облегчения. Да, Грейс просто беспокоилась о своем супруге, она не собиралась упрекать его в чем-то или, упаси боже, подозревать. Милая Грейс! Всегда с таким вниманием и теплотой относящаяся к лучшему другу своего мужа, всегда с улыбкой встречающая его во время его редких визитов в гости...  
  
Рой захлопнул за собой дверь ванной и включил воду. Будь проклята невозможность забыть эту любовь! Будь проклята эта способность любить, как-то сохранившаяся в нем! Будь прокляты его чувства, и нынешние и прошлые, потому что один возлюбленный еще слишком молод, чтобы принять их, а второй – слишком женат!  
  
Рой запрокинул голову, подставляя лицо горячей воде. Он уже знал, что это бесполезно...   
  
Когда он вышел из душа, полчаса спустя, в коридоре его поджидал Хьюз. Полностью одетый. Рой немного растерялся: честно говоря, не ожидал застать его здесь. Все еще здесь. Он поежился и плотнее закутался в пушистый банный халат.  
  
Маэс все время смеялся над его привязанностью к таким вещам, но некоторые просто родились на юге и любят тепло больше, чем остальные...  
  
\- Рой, вчера...  
  
\- Не надо ничего объяснять, - попросил он, глядя в сторону.  
  
\- Вчера убили Дэна Бассета.   
  
Рой едва ли пару раз встречал Бассета лично, но Маэс много рассказывал о своем коллеге, считал его большой умницей и просто очень хорошим человеком. Бассет был другом Маэса. Не удивительно, что вчера...  
  
\- Он был твоим другом, – в самом деле, что можно сказать? – Рой ненавидел смерть и говорить о ней никогда не было легким делом, даже ради Маэса.   
  
\- Другом, – внезапно Маэс шагнул ближе и крепко обнял Роя. – Но ты – больше, чем друг. Так что... пожалуйста, не умирай. Только не ты.   
  
Маэс был – напуган? Это было так непохоже на него.  
  
\- Конечно, нет. У меня еще слишком много дел. – Но Рой не шелохнулся, не поднял руки для объятья, просто стоял, позволяя обнимать себя.   
  
\- Да, - сказал Маэс, с явной неохотой разжимая руки и чуть отступая назад.  
  
\- Тебе пора, - тихо напомнил Рой. – Грейс...  
  
\- Да, - еще раз повторил Маэс, не сводя ожидающих глаз с лица Роя. – Да, конечно.  
  
«Пожалуйста, Маэс, не надо усложнять все еще больше. Ты никогда не оставишь ее, а мне никогда не будет достаточно таких встреч урывками».  
  
\- До встречи, - сказал наконец Маэс и вышел, тихо закрыв за собой дверь.  
  
«До встречи...» - Рой закрыл глаза и прислонился к двери лбом.


End file.
